Dream Bank
The Dream Bank (夢銀行, Yume ginkō) is an area which was once accessible from the Cyber Maze prior to 0.103h, and from the Matoran Keyboard as of 0.109c Patch 2. Features The Dream Bank starts off with a long corridor, which ends in a black door. Upon entry, there are paths to the left and right sides, where the latter does not lead anywhere, and a smiling face, which functions as a bank where Urotsuki can deposit or withdraw money. Depositing money here will result in building the staircase in the next area. There is also a multicolored ball, only visible in Debug Mode, which completes the stairs upon interaction by depositing 999999夢 into the bank. Entering the left area leads to a path with an incomplete staircase, with its size determined by how much money has been deposited. It takes an absurd amount of money to extend the staircase, as the amount needed for each step increases logarithmically; it takes 100夢 to enter the second floor, 1000夢 to enter the third, 10000夢 to enter the fourth, and so on. While the extent of the staircase up to the fifth floor depends on the amount of deposited money, access to the top floor is determined by another variable. Entering 999999夢 also makes a purple door appear on the first door, that leads nowhere. The second floor leads to an arcade, and the third floor leads to a checkerboard area with the word "しんぶん" (Shinbun, Newspaper) written all over the place, while the fourth floor leads to a corridor with two guards, and the fifth and top floors have faces which do nothing. In the arcade, there are a few notable elements: three identical arcade machines which return a random amount of money, where the wagers are 1000, 100, and 10, for each respective machine from the left, and six arcade machines which play music at varying speeds when interacted with. When going in between the guards in the corridor, they will deactivate whatever effect Urotsuki is using, then send her to the end of the corridor. She will then be sent to any of the dream world's vending machines at random, cornered by guards. If Debug Mode is active, a dialog box that accepts two digits will be shown, which will send Urotsuki to the world assigned to the given value. Stepping away from the vending machines from there will return her to the corridor. Teleportation Value List Below is a table that shows the world that each value input in the aforementioned dialog box will lead to. Directions Nexus → Matoran Keyboard → Dream Bank Trivia *In versions equal or later than 0.103h, the sprite has been moved to an inaccessible spot, like foreshadowed beforehand. In the NPC's event information, there's a note: As of version 0.103h, we have temporarily cut the connection to MAP0681 by G. Seeker. Editor: Yeris Gallery dreambank_entrance.png|Corridors to the bank dreambank_bottom.png|With the ball, the stairs can be revealed dreambank_arcade.png|An arcade that nobody even goes to dreambank_checkers.png|Checkerboards that might have been a path somewhere dreambank_guard.png|Two guards, ready to take Urotsuki to some other place dreambank_top.png|The top floor, whose entrance is barricaded. Category:Locations Category:G-Seeker Category:In Development